


who would you die for

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, sorr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler please open the door."</p>
            </blockquote>





	who would you die for

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

It had been over an hour since the green haired boy and the brown haired boy had yelled at each other. 

 

It had been over an hour since the door between them slammed shut.

 

It had been over an hour since the green haired boy sat down and let out a frustrated sigh. 

 

"Tyler please open the door." 

 

"I know you're sitting there." 

 

"I can see your shadow."

 

It had been over an hour since the brown haired boy had taken his own life. 

 

Dead, glassy eyes staring at the opposite wall. 

 

Red rivers running down his arms. 

 

"Tyler please, open the door." 

 

It had been over an hour.


End file.
